


Stuck

by manyscarletskies



Series: Attachments [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is bored, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, stuck in Obi-Wan's quarters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyscarletskies/pseuds/manyscarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan are confined to their quarters in quarantine. Anakin is bored. Fluff follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

“Obi-Wan, I’m bored!” Anakin whined, sprawled out across the sofa. He was much too large to be doing so, and one arm was draped over the back of the sofa, while the other hand was brushing the floor. Obi-Wan didn’t look up from his book.

“Why don’t you meditate and clear your mind?” Obi-Wan suggested, knowing exactly how his former Padawan would react to his suggestion.

Just as he’d known, Anakin simply groaned. “That won’t help, Master, and you know it.” Obi-Wan fought the urge to grin as Anakin squirmed on the sofa, trying to stretch out further but falling off instead. Hiding his smirk behind his book, Obi-Wan dropped his eyes and turned the page. It wasn’t his fault the Healers had ordered them to remain in their rooms until they could be certain what the virus was they had picked up while off-planet. Obi-Wan hated being confined, but he amused himself by winding up Anakin. It was not very Jedi-like of him, but…

“Or you could read, or clean your room, or-” Obi-Wan was cut off.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin yelled, and this time Obi-Wan couldn’t hold back his chuckle. He put down his book, sliding a piece of leather into it to keep his page, and folded his arms over his chest.

“It was you who suggested we explore that uncivilised place, Anakin, and therefore picked up the virus. Don’t go shouting at me when you know perfectly well it’s your own fault.” Anakin pouted from the floor, eyes twinkling as he pretended to be annoyed.

Suddenly, he rolled over, sitting up on his knees before Obi-Wan. Looking up at him through his long lashes, Anakin asked,

“Will you play on the pod-simulator with me, Master?” Anakin’s voice was pleading and his eyes hopeful. Sighing, Obi-Wan stood.

“Only if you make me a pot of tea.” Anakin grinned, leaping to his feet.

“Great! Do you still keep your tea in the bottom cupboard?” He asked, wandering into the kitchen.

Obi-Wan seated himself on the recently vacated sofa, calling out an affirmative to his former Padawan. Using the Force to turn on the holovision (Anakin wasn’t in the room, it could be his secret), he grabbed the remote and pressed a few buttons until the pod-simulator appeared on the screen. Levitating the controllers to his hand, he placed one on the cushion next to him and leant back, waiting for Anakin to re-emerge from the kitchen.

When he eventually did, teapot and cups on a tray, Obi-Wan smiled. It had been too long since the two of them had had any time to themselves, what with the war. Anakin was, to Obi-Wan's delight, an excellent strategist, even if most of his plans involved putting either himself or Obi-Wan in danger. However, this meant that 'The Hero with No Fear' and 'The Negotiator' were out in the field more often than not. This resulted in multiple trips to the Halls of Healing, and multiple escapes from the Hall of Healing.

"Ready to lose, Master?" Anakin's voice dragged Obi-Wan from his musings, and he chuckled, pouring himself some tea.

"Your overconfidence will prove your undoing, my former Padawan." Anakin bumped his shoulder into Obi-Wan's as their race started. Anakin immediately took the lead, leaning unnecessarily when his pod went around corners. Obi-Wan kicked Anakin's shin the third time the younger man almost ended up in his lap.

Obi-Wan took the course at a steadier rate, not so confident in his pod-racing abilities. After all, it was illegal.

The race ended, with Anakin winning by a significant distance. He smirked. "Best out of five?" He offered, running a hand through his hair. Obi-Wan nodded, tracking Anakin's hand with his eyes before turning back to the screen.

"Don't get too cocky, young one." Obi-Wan warned, before winning the next race by a hair's breadth. Anakin smirked down at him.

"Beginner's luck." He dismissed Obi-Wan's win with another victory of his own. With only two races left, Obi-Wan was determined to beat his former Padawan. With a competitive grin, he managed to crash into Anakin's pod before speeding off to the finish line. Despite Anakin's best efforts, Obi-Wan won.

One race left. The two eyed each other, wondering what lengths the other would go to to win.

"Good luck, Obi-Wan. May the best racer win." Anakin grinned, knowing he was the better pilot."

"I trust the Force will guide my actions." Obi-Wan replied, and Anakin scoffed.

"Master, this is a pod-simulator. I doubt the Force will help you." Obi-Wan simply raised an eyebrow, and proceeded to win the next and final race.

Although, that may have been because he had distracted Anakin by using the Force to brush against his ticklish points.

"Master, you cheated!" Anakin declared, frowning. With a relaxed grin, Obi-Wan leant back against the cushions.

"I did not. I simply used the Force in whatever way I deemed appropriate." Anakin's face was a sight to behold.

"'In whatever way you deemed appropriate'? You tickled me!" Anakin replied indignantly. Obi-Wan went to reply, but suddenly found that he couldn't breathe.

"Anakin... Anakin! Sto-stop it!" He yelped in a most undignified fashion, struggling to push Anakin's hands away from him.

"Sorry Master, but you asked for it!" Anakin laughed, wriggling his fingers on Obi-Wan's sides.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan lost his balance and went crashing to the floor, just as Anakin had done earlier. Anakin was in hysterics, arms wrapped around his stomach as his laughter filled the room. From the floor, Obi-Wan found his scowl disappearing as his former Padawan joined him, unable to stay upright.

"You just... fell, and I can't..." Anakin struggled to explain, earning a chuckle from Obi-Wan.

"There's no need to explain, young one. I understand. Although..." He sat up suddenly, bringing his hands down to Anakin's sides. Anakin let out a very unmanly screech, shuffling away from Obi-Wan as fast as he could.

"Obi-Wan!" He complained, folding his arms over his chest. Obi-Wan laughed, letting himself relax fully for the first time in months.  
As his chuckles ran out, he smiled at Anakin. "Thank you." He said. Anakin frowned.

"For what, Master?" He came back over to join Obi-Wan at the base of the sofa.

"For reminding me that there's more to life than fighting. I think we both needed this." He said, putting an arm around the young Jedi Knight. Anakin brightened, leaning his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Anytime. If you need me to tickle you during a mission, just say the word." Obi-Wan chuckled again, imagining the reaction from the clones if Anakin did that.

"Perhaps not." He said, and the pair sat in companionable silence, both much more comfortable about being stuck in a room with one another for an undefined amount of time.

Well, until they caught sight of the pod-simulator again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a comment, and thanks for reading!
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/M4M59HF1)


End file.
